powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Magic
The ability to use magic based on crystals/gems. Form of Magic. Variation of Crystal Manipulation Also Called * Gem/Jewel Magic * Lithomancy (Magic the Gathering) Capabilities User can use magic with/through crystals/gems, using them for various magical purposes like heal wounds, summon entities, creating a contract, impose/break seals, etc. Applications *Crystal Manipulation *Spell Casting Associations *Crystal Mimicry *Earth Magic *Magic *Powers Via Crystal Limitations * May be unable to create crystals/gems through magic, being dependent on already existing sources. * Can only use this type of magic through the use of crystals/gems * Distance, mass, precision, max power, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. Known Users Known Objects Manga/Anime *Orichalcos Stone (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Other *Black Opal (Grindhouse and Watercolors) *Don K. Ristmas's Rosary (Grindhouse and Watercolors) *Krystoff's Emerald (Grindhouse and Watercolors) *Orneus Amethyst (Grindhouse and Watercolors) *Passionpomp's Wishing Stone (Grindhouse and Watercolors) *Stones of the Kneeling Horizon (Grindhouse and Watercolors) *Zafiro de las Lágrimas (Grindhouse and Watercolors) Gallery Cartoons King_Sombra_ID_S3E1.png|King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Steven_amethyst_174x252.png|All Gems and Gem-hybrids (Steven Universe) can use crystal magic, such as Amethyst, ... 267px-GARNET02RGB.jpg|... Garnet, ... Jasper HD.png|... Jasper, ... LapisWIP.png|... Lapis Lazuli, ... 54b4c3271fe44eabf6fcac7ee5601745.jpg|... Pearl, ... Peridot_Done.png|... Peridot, ... fdbRose.png|... Rose Quartz, ... NewRuby.png|... Ruby, ... Sapphire.png|... Sapphire, ... latestSteven_U.png|... Steven Universe ... Yellow_Diamond_Steven_Universe.png|and Yellow Diamond. Manga/Anime Dartz.png|With the Orichalcos Stone on his forehead, Dartz (Yu-Gi-Oh!) was granted great archaic power and immortality at the cost of his humanity, becoming a willing slave to the Leviathan. TCG Crystal_Beasts.jpg|Crystal Beasts (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gem-Knights.png|Gem-Knights (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Video Games Fal'cie_Eden.png|The fal'Cie (Final Fantasy XIII) are a divine angel/machine like race with a notable affinity for crystal magic. L'Cie_Mark_Anima.png|l'Cie (Final Fantasy XIII) are humans branded by Fal'Cie, granting them magical capabilities that grow organically like crystal. Gnasty Gnorc.jpg|Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) was able to imprison every dragon - with the exception of Spyro - in pure crystal, and was able to turn their treasury of gems into his gnorc army. Red_Spyro the Dragon.jpg|Red (Spyro: A Hero's Journey) is a Dragon Elder that harnessed the forbidden power of Dark Gems. Urcaguary.png|Urcaguary (Valkyrie Crusade) Urcaguary_H.png|Urcaguary (Valkyrie Crusade); at a higher level Urcaguary_Ex.png|Urcaguary Ex (Valkyrie Crusade) Urcaguary_Ex_H.png|Urcaguary Ex (Valkyrie Crusade); at a higher level Other IMG_2644.jpg|To stabilize his metaphysical body, Passionpomp gave Gila Monster a magical Black Opal (Grindhouse and Watercolors) to allow him to dwell in the physical plane. Krystoff_6.jpg|In order to save his life, Passionpomp gave Krystoff an emerald (Grindhouse and Watercolors) buried deep inside the decaying Pratyekabuddha, rebuilding his destroyed body with the exception of his mind. Don K. Ristmas Parker_4.jpg|After stealing a mysterious ruby (Grindhouse and Watercolors) from Passionpomp, Don. K. Ristmas uses the ruby's power - the gem itself now grafted in his rosary - to create a fanatical cult that worships him like a god. Pinhead_5.JPG|Plucked from the Realm of Dreams, Pinhead was given the Orneus Amethyst (Grindhouse and Watercolors) by Passionpomp as a powerful magic tool in his studies as his apprentice. Passionpomp_Original.jpg|Passionpomp (Grindhouse and Watercolors), with his Wishing Stone, has become a powerful guru and master of the Collective unconscious, using the power of his Stone and powerful crystals he find within the immaterial to grant his pupils the same abilities. Poppet_Original.jpg|After creating him, Passionpomp provided Poppet with a necklace made from the Stones of the Kneeling Horizon (Grindhouse and Watercolors) to calm the primal magic that he was made from. The Presence.jpg|When Team Miasma steals the Zafiro de las Lágrimas (Grindhouse and Watercolors), the cursed Sapphire created a monstrous entity known as The Presence, a shadow that forever haunts the group to this day. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Earth Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Crystal-based Abilities Category:Galleries Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers